x-men evolution season 7
by wazzup11
Summary: two years after Jim and Rogue's wedding. the government has called in a special mutant capturing force called the MRD
1. Chapter 1: the MRD

**Chapter 1: the MRD**

(it opens 5 months after last Season. Kitty, Kurt, Elizabeth, Piotr and Remy are in the danger room practicing)

**Kitty**: who's running this thing

**Elizabeth**: two love birds expecting..(she's hit in the face by a cannon ball)

**Piotr**: ouch, that has to hurt

**Kurt**: damn straight (he checks his watch) oh man, Amanda's coming in 30 minutes

**Remy**: oh my god, blue boy. don't worry about your chère, dumbass

(Kurt is hit by some slime that stops him from being able to teleport. Kitty is held by a metallic arm that stops her from phasing. Piotr is trapped between two walls, Remy is hit by an electric charge. Elizabeth is still Dizzy from the Cannon ball)

**Jim**: (Through microphone) damn. you lasted longer than expected

(he hadn't changed at all. Rogue now looked like the babies were due in one month and had longer hair)

**Rogue**: (Through microphone) just saying goodbye. I trust Elizabeth can get you down

(they walk outside of the Mansion and See Scott playing with Nathan, Thomas and Angel holding hands, and Storm talking with the Professor)

**Jim**: see you when we get back

(Rogue walks up with Clarice in her arms when suddenly the Professor grasp's his head and looks in pain)

**Jim**: Charles

(Jim see's a flash of white and runs to shield Rogue and Clarice from what comes next)

13 months later

(Jim and Rogue are driving in their car with Clarice and three new children. two of them were girls, one was a boy. the Girl's names were Marian and Tess. the boy's name was Jason)

**Jim**: you guys alright back there

**Clarice**: yeah, poppa

**Rogue**: it's nice being able get away, be with the kids

**Jim**: I know

(suddenly they see smoke and drive to the location of it and they see that an RV has crashed and a bunch of people are helping a Married couple out when the wife Realizes their child is still in there)

**Wife**: Max, Samantha's still in there

**Max**: Lily, hold on

**Rogue**: go save the day, Jim

(Jim runs up to the RV, unsheathes his claws and cuts open an entrance. then runs in. then the RB explodes but not before Jim pushes the little girl out of it)

**Max**: oh my god. someone help me move this wreckage

(three others help him move the wreckage off Jim)

**Max**: he's alive and not that burnt. someone get a blanket

**Man**: forget him, he's the MRD's problem now

**Max**: what. you turned him in, Jake

**Jake**: he's got claws in his hands. the MRD has been looking for him

**Max**: not here

(cut to Max's house as Jim wakes up)

**Jim**: ah man. what happened. where are we

**Rogue**: a family helped you get out of the wreckage and we're at their house

**Jim**: where are the kids

**Rogue**: right there (pointing to a bed that the four kids are sleeping in)

**Jim**: okay

(suddenly they hear a van pull up and look out the window to see the MRD)

**Jim**: damn it

(cut to outside)

**Max**: there are no mutants here, colonel Moss

**Moss**: cut the crap, sir. the scanners say otherwise

**Jim**: if it's me your worried about. I'm right here, asshole

**Moss**: where are the others, boy

**Jim**: leave them out of this

**Moss**: everyone in your bloodline is government property. so there coming with us

**Jim**: go to hell

**Moss**: arrest the family that helped him

(MRD solders put hand cuffs on Max, Lily and Samantha's wrists and push them into the van)

**Jim**: Rogue, get to the car

**Rogue**: I'm already there. literally

**Jim**: good

(he runs to the car, jumps in and Rogue steps on it)

**Jim**: that asshole Jake turned us in

**Rogue**: I know. so where do you want to go

**Jim**: home

(cut to the institute after Jim has told Thomas, Logan, Hank, Elizabeth and Lance his plan to get every MRD capture free)

**Jim**: okay that's what we need to do, bust out the Prisoners at the MRD base

**Hank**: we're screwed

(cut to the MRD base. the family have been put in a cell. then Moss comes in)

**Moss**: where are the mutants

**Max**: why? they are hero's

**Moss**: take the father to our new torture room

(two guards grab Max and drag him to a room and restrain him on a chair and splash water over him)

**Moss**: I'll ask again. where are they

**Max**: go to hell

**Moss**: shock him

(one of the guards shoot Max with a tazer which because of the water shocks him)

(cut to the X-men blasting an entrance and Jim runs up to the cell controls and destroys them opening the cells and Tabitha walks out of one)

**Tabitha**: well, this is great

**Logan**: quit talking and help

(cut to Jim getting to Max, Lily and Samantha's cell and see's Max injured)

**Moss**: hello, boy (he shoots Jim in the shoulder)

**Jim**: damn. you should not have done that

(Jim hits Moss as hard as he can in the face. knocking him out)

**Jim**: come on, lets get the hell out of here

(cut to Max's house)

**Max**: thank you

**Jim**: I owed you one

**Max**: how

**Jim**: about 15 years ago. you were the one of only friends I had in School. ring a bell

**Max**: I knew you were alright after all

**Jim**: yeah, you were

(cut to the Institute. the X-men Living there are Charles, Logan, Hank, Thomas, Scott, Alex, Elizabeth, Rogue, Angel, Lance, Tabitha, Emma, Forge and Sean)

**Sean**: so what next

**Jim**: we're bringing back the team

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2: reunion

**Chapter 2: reunion**

(it opens with the now senator Kelly revealing he has began to support the Mutant registration act again and wants scientist Bolivar Trask to make more Sentinels )

**Kelly**: I know. why turn my back on them now? because they're killers. they kill anyone they want.

(cut to a member in the audience with a black cloak on begins to walk away and the MRD try to stop her but are having trouble)

**MRD solder**: it's a mutant, get her

(the mutant's hood falls down revealing itself to be Laura. she is soon cornered in an ally)

**Laura**: okay listen I don't want any trouble okay

**MRD**: how old are you, kid

**Laura**: 17

(the solders go to shoot her but are stopped by Jim)

**Jim**: hey, sis. how longs it been?

**Laura**: 12 months, asshole

**Jim**: what's wrong, sis?

**Laura**: what's wrong is I haven't seen you since Rogue gave birth

**Jim**: you have a point, Laurie

**Laura**: don't call me that and no I won't re-join the X-men

**Jim**: Laura, I didn't call, but I wanted to talk to you so much, but I had to protect my family

**Laura**: then what am I

(she storms off. Jim walks up to his bike and heads off sticking his middle claw up at Kelly. cut to the Brother Hood's house which only Pietro, Todd, Fred, Wanda, and a new girl called Neena Thurman AKA Domino)

**Wanda**: I can't believe we're living in this dump again

**Todd**: I know. it's bullshit

(suddenly Mystique walks in with Laura)

**Mystique**: everyone please welcome your new teammate

(everyone claps)

**Laura**: thank you. now where do I sit

(Wanda points to an empty seat next to her and Laura sits in it)

**Laura**: so what are we doing

**Wanda**: preparing to kill senator Kelly, tomorrow

**Laura**: sweet

(cut to the Institute an hour later with Jim and Rogue playing with Clarice, Jason, Tess and Marian)

**Jim**: come on, guy's, get the pretty light

(the doorbell rings and Scott opens it and See's Laura)

**Scott**: hey, Laura. What's up

**Laura**: the brotherhood is going to kill senator Kelly tomorrow

**Scott**: ah crap. your kidding me

**Laura**: hell no

(cut to the next day and the X-men which every member except Rogue tell the senator of the situation)

**Kelly**: thank you for this info, now get lost

**Jim**: "Cough Cough" Jackass "Cough Cough"

(suddenly an explosion happens and Domino shoots Kelly in the shoulder with a sniper rifle)

**Kelly**: ah damn it

**Jim**: get her

**Laura**: I'm on it

(she runs to where Neena is)

**Laura**: let's go. it failed

(they run away from the MRD operative following them)

(cut to the Brotherhood's house everyone is there except Laura. she then comes through the door)

**Pietro**: welcome, X-23, to the Brotherhood of mutants

(Laura does an evil grin)

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3: Hero's return

**Chapter 3: hero's return**

(it opens with Scott in his room waking up from an intense nightmare)

**Scott**: nom Jean

(he comes to his senses and told himself Jean was dead or was she)

(cut to the morning as Scott is getting Nathan his food)

**Scott**: here you go, bud

**Nathan**: thanks, daddy

(cut to Elizabeth at the mall with Taryn)

**Elizabeth**: yeah I mean Laura's off the grid, Angel is Dating Thomas, Rogue is My sister in-law, and the others are not into talking to me

**Taryn**: dang. that must suck. why don't they want to talk to you?

**Elizabeth**: I got hit in the face by a cannon ball and they told me it looked disgusting

(they continue talking until Duncan Matthews shows up)

**Duncan**: Taryn, still hanging with freaks. what a shame

**Elizabeth**: piss off

**Duncan**: no. in fact why do you bother. you're a mutant you have no say in life

**Taryn**: Duncan, if you shut up you can sit here

**Duncan**: okay

(he sits in a seat and they see something on the cafe's TV. _Mutant Registration Act Passes_. cut to the Institute when Scott see's a glowing figure and runs up to it. Knowing who it is)

**Scott**: Jean

**Jean**: Scott

(Scott reaches and hugs her)

**Jean**: wow, it's been almost two years

**Scott**: how did you survive the bullet wound

**Jean**: all I remember was being shot, then waking up Miles outside of Vegas

(they walk inside and Scott shows Jean, Nathan and explains the parentage)

**Jean**: wow. so Maddie was a clone of me

**Scott**: so Nathan is your son and Maddie's

(Jim and Rogue come in holding Clarice, Jason, Marian and Tess)

**Jean**: wow, four kids already

**Jim**: the pink one's adopted and the other three are mine and Rogue's flesh and blood and triplets

**Scott**: okay, why don't we watch a movie

**Rogue**: why not

(they all walk to the Living room)

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Bayville Sirens

**Chapter 4: return of the bayville sirens**

(it opens with Jubilee and Amara outside discussing guys when Bobby interrupts them)

**Bobby**: hey, girls. What's up

**Amara**: Bobby, please stop interrupting us. that's the 20th time this week and it's Tuesday

**Bobby**: sorry. if you girls need anything, just call

(he walks off. cut to the female X-men and Male X-men {except Jim, Hank, Logan, Charles, John, Ororo} having an argument about who should be the new team leader)

**Rogue**: any one can lead this team

**Thomas**: it's called X-men, not X-women

**Kitty**: Damn it, you asshole

**Logan**: break it, up you lot

**Jim**: yeah. shut just the hell up, the lot of you

**Jean**: because most you guys are being sexist. the X-men only consists of Guys plus storm

**Jim**: damn it. just kick them in the balls instead of leaving

**Elizabeth**: sorry, but we're proving a point

(all the girls walkout and hop in a car and they drive off. Jim looks at Booby like he's going to rip him in half)

**Bobby**: oh shit

**Jim**: (angrily) your damn right, jackass

(he charges at Bobby and hits him in the stomach and continues beating him)

**Jim**: you bastards. (addressing all the guys) now my wife has left, because you are sexist idiots. you just lost another teammate (he goes to his kids rooms, picks all four up, storms out of the house, puts the kids in his side car, gets on his bike and rides away)

**Ray**: he's got issues

**Sam**: yeah, he used to be fun. then he had kids

(cut to a warehouse that the girls have customized for the headquarters of the new Bayville sirens)

**Rogue**: so the sirens are back and in greater numbers

**Amara**: yep

(Rogue's phone rings. she answers it and Jim was calling)

**Rogue**: Jim, wait. you left. where are you headed anyway

**Jim**: Mississippi

**Rogue**: why there

**Jim**: I was raised by two nice people there. so yeah, it's where I'm going (he hangs up)

(cut to the Institute. Logan and John are discussing the loss of Jim's spot on the team)

**Logan**: we need a replacement for him, John

**John**: I know but who. you, me, your kids are the only ones with powers like us

**Logan**: why

**John**: our mother had the mutant gene and it's a family power

**voice**: need a replacement for a teammate like you. I'm your guy

(a boy of 23 comes out. he has blue skin, red hair but in Logan's style, completely yellow eyes, and Adamantium claws but they are shorter than Jim's)

**Logan**: who are you

**Boy**: names Raze, pops

**Logan**: another kid

**Raze**: I'm from the future

**Logan**: do I even want to guess who the mother is

**Raze**: mystique

**Logan**: ah man

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**chapter 5: family**

(it opens with Jim reaching his foster parents house in Mississippi)

**Jim**: 11 years since I last saw this place (he knocks on the door)

(a middle age couple open the door and Jim see's it's Heather and James. they are shocked when they see him)

**Jim**: hi

**Heather**: your home. at last your home

**Jim**: hey, you saw me at my wedding almost, two years ago

**James**: I know but. you came back. why?

**Jim**: some of the guys were being sexist and all the girls left, including Anna Marie

**Heather**: those are your kids in the side car then

**Jim**: yep, I even brought Clarice

**James**: the adopted one

**Jim**: yeah

**Heather**: this one looks like you (referring to Tess)

**Jim**: I know. Jason looks like me. Marian just looks like Rogue without the white streak

**James**: how long are you staying

**Jim**: we'll see

(cut to the Bayville sirens HQ. the girls are having a bit of a party)

**Rogue**: this party's great, but I miss them

**Tabitha**: who, the guys. they were sexist

**Rogue**: I mean Jim and my kids

**Jean**: he's left the X-men, you know that

**Amara**: no crap

**Rogue**: he said he was headed, to where he was raised

**Elizabeth**: I wonder how the X-men are going. I mean, Dad, Thomas and uncle John won't do and since Laura's off the grid. they won't have a replacement

(cut to the Institute. Logan is watching how Raze fights)

**Logan**: not bad, kid

**Raze**: damn straight. so where did all the girls go?

**Logan**: they left because most of the boys were being sexist and Jim left because he hated Iceman for starting it

**Raze**: smooth move, Drake

(cut to the sirens HQ. they hear reports of a robbery and Rogue, Jean, Kitty, Amara and Tabitha change into their outfits {which are just the ones from season 2)

**Jean**: let's have some fun

(cut to them driving to where the robbers were last reported seen)

**Kitty**: where the heck are they

**Voice**: right here, girl

**Jean**: what

(a full Squad of MRD solders surrounds them and they see a man with a short beard, white hair and glasses as the boss)

**Man**: hello girls. My name is William Stryker

**Amara**: your Jason's dad. damn, we haven't seen him since the blast

**Stryker**: because he's a little more helpful. I mean he let us make a control serum using his brain fluid

**Tabitha**: you're messed up

(suddenly their hit by tranquilizer darts and are taken to a van. cut to the Hudson's house)

**Jim**: you know what I missed your cooking, Heather

**Heather**: thanks and why aren't calling me mom anymore?

**Jim**: dunno

**James**: Jim your powers. why were you scared that day

**Jim**: I had claws coming out of my hands. I was shocked to see them

**Heather**: so you are okay with them now and the experiments performed on you

**Jim**: the only good things were the adamantuim and the black hair

**James**: why was the hair change good

**Jim**: because it felt better somehow. I think it was dyed blond by my mother and the experiments got rid of the dye

**Heather**: so why don't you go to convince your wife to come home

**Jim**: when I head out. after breakfast tomorrow

(cut to the Institute. Logan's phone rings and Nick fury's on the line)

**Logan**: what is it, fury

**Fury**: we resurrected cap and five of your friends have been kidnapped by a project called weapon XII

**Logan**: who was taken?

**Fury**: Magma, boom-boom, Rogue, shadowcat and Jean grey

**Logan**: get cap, I've got a few calls to make (he hangs up)

(he dials the number of the sirens and Kirika picks up)

**Logan**: Jean, Tabitha, Rogue, Amara and Kitty have been captured tell everyone to get dressed

**Kirika**: I will (she hangs up)

(Logan dials Jim's number)

**Jim**: dad, what's up

**Logan**: Rogue's been kidnapped

**Jim**: I'll be there

(cut to when Jim arrives with the kids and see's the siren's cars lined up)

**Jim**: oh yeah

(cut to the X-men leaving in the jet and chopper's and Jim is talking to Raze)

**Jim**: so you're from the future

**Raze**: yep and I'm 23 years old

**Jim**: yeah but you're from the future

**Raze**: ha you're a pain. Your kids are the bravest hero's in my time. born with an Adamantium coated skeleton, claws, healing and whatever powers we have. plus your adopted daughter becomes a great hero. she can make portals to anywhere in the area

(cut to the Weapon XII base as the girls are being tested for ways replicate their powers)

**Scientist**: Mister Stryker. these five are not one's where the powers can be replicated

**Stryker**: damn it. we need more equipment

(he smiles evilly and walks off)

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6: the truth

**Chapter 6: the truth**

(it opens with Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Tabitha, and Amara in a cell with a Collar that stops mutants from using their powers)

**Jean**: damn projects on mutants

**Amara**: I know

**Kitty**: we need to get out of here

(cut to the X-men and the Sirens reaching the base and Jim immediately goes to find Rogue. he encounters many solders and kills them if they get to close. he see's the cell the girls are being held in and runs up to it)

**Jim**: Rogue, thank god, you're okay

(Rogue hugs Jim and they head to the hanger when Stryker appears)

**Stryker**: Weapon XI it's been how long? 11 years. my god you've grown

**Jim**: who are you?

**Stryker**: the man who gave you that metal

(Jim charges at Stryker when something hits him out of the way)

**Stryker**: allow me to introduce weapon XII or Wade Wilson or Deadpool

**Deadpool**: well if it isn't Wolverine JR. Nice to see you again, kid and a family man

**Jim**: does he shut up

**Stryker**: sadly no

**Jim**: ah shit

(Deadpool pulls out two swords and charges at Jim who quickly evades the attack but is stabbed)

**Jim**: ah damn you

(Deadpool continues to fight Jim. Only to have his arm cut off)

**Deadpoo**l: Jesus Christ, kid. that hurt

(Jim quickly beheads Deadpool and runs off with the girls)

(Cut to the Institute. the Girls have decided to rejoin the team and everyone is discussing who the team leader should be. finally they make a decision)

**Jean**: we've decided to have Jim team leader again

(cut to ten minutes later. Rogue goes to her and Jim's room to talk to him)

**Rogue**: how were the foster parents

**Jim**: good. but sad

**Rogue**: Jim, we have centuries left to live, they have a few decades.

**Jim**: okay, what are we going to do

**Rogue**: get some sleep (she flicks of the light)

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7: the white ghost's plan

**Chapter 7: the white ghost's plan**

(it opens with the X-men doing a Logan session in the danger room)

**Jim**: oh God. this sucks

**Thomas**: yeah, Lizzy got hit in the face by another cannon ball. that's fifty times this session

**Raze**: hurry up you two. It's a survival match we're doing

**Elizabeth**: my head

**Warren**: my nuts

(the remaining X-men standing run to the exit but the new mutants are knocked out. along with Storm, Scott, and Kurt)

**Jim**: oh shit. that looked painful

**Elizabeth**: oh you little bast- (she is hit in the face by another cannon ball)

**Raze**: now that is entertaining

(suddenly Logan is thrown into the Danger room by John, who unsheathes his claws)

**John**: finally, I can have payback

**Logan**: what did I do

**John**: because of your bloody existence, James. I was thrown out of our home

**Logan**: you clawed mom. I wander why you were thrown out

**John**: I clawed her because I found out you were her and Thomas Logan's bastard

(he charges at Logan, but is stabbed in the shoulder by Jim)

**John**: huh, the bastard's little bastard attacks me, must be a habit of the his damn bloodline

**Logan**: leave him out of this (he charges at his brother)

(John gets a nasty stab wound in the leg by Logan and then stabs Logan in the chest)

**John**: so weak

**Jim**: hey, shit head

(John turns around in time to see Jim stab him directly in the heart and realizes it's not healing)

**Jim**: see you in hell

(John falls to the ground dead. Logan looks at the body and orders Amara to burn it)

**Thomas**: damn. that was cool

**Logan**: God. you killed him

(he walks out of the danger room. cut to Jim talking to Rogue)

**Rogue**: he was stupid thinking he could kill Logan with us around

**Jim**: true that

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8: revenge is sweet

**Chapter 8: revenge is sweet**

(It opens at the brotherhood's house with Laura and Neena arm wrestling. Laura wins)

**Pietro**: that is cool, how you keep winning

**Laura**: I know

**Wanda**: why the long face

**Laura**: it's just that Jim never called after his kids were born. those twelve months sucked. Thomas, Elizabeth and Kirika, never talked to me, the other X-men were always ignoring me

**Wanda**: Jim's mine and Pietro's brother too you know and Rogue never let us near the kid

**Laura**: I know that reason

**Wanda**: shut up and listen to Pietro

**Pietro**: so let's have some nice sweet revenge

**Laura**: I'm listening

**Wanda**: we kidnap Rogue, beat her bloody and turn her into the Mardies

**Laura**: nice (grinning)

(cut to the Institute. Rogue is Playing with Clarice, Jason, Tess and Marian when Jim and Raze come in)

**Jim**: hey Rogue

**Rogue**: hi

**Raze**: (laughing) just talk for goodness sake

**Jim**: what are you cracking up about

**Raze**: you two just being nervous around each other when you married

**Rogue**: jerk

(suddenly the doorbell rings)

**Jim**: I'll get it

(he walks to the door followed by Raze. he opens the door and see's Laura)

**Jim**: where have you been and hi

**Laura**: off the grid and hello

**Raze**: well. see you (he walks off)

**Laura**: who is he

**Jim**: one of Dad's kids, from the future

**Laura**: okay. can I talk to Rogue

**Jim**: sure

(he and Laura walk to his and Rogue's room)

**Jim**: guess whose home

**Rogue**: hey, Laura

**Laura**: can we talk for a sec

**Rogue**: Okay

(they walk to Rogue's old bedroom)

**Laura**: so did it feel good

**Rogue**: what

**Laura**: taking the only sibling of mine that actually cared about me, away

**Rogue**: the hell you talking about

**Laura**: this (she unsheathes he claws)

(she grabs Rogue and pushes her into the wall. she then rips Rogue's left shirt sleeve)

**Laura**: like that, huh, bitch

(Rogue grabs Laura by the Throat)

**Laura**: oh no (she stabs Rogue's wrist with her claws) you don't

(Rogue goes to Scream but Pietro runs in and uses Chloroform to knock her out)

**Pietro**: let's go

(Laura grabs Rogue and Pierto's hand and he runs off. cut to the Brotherhood's house)

**Pietro**: we got her. now tie her up and make sure she doesn't yell for help when she wakes up

(Wanda runs to the cupboard and pulls out a roll of duct tape. Neena sits Rogue on a chair while Wanda tapes her hands behind the chair, her ankles to the chair legs and duct tapes her mouth shut)

**Wanda**: there. now move her into the living room

(Fred picks up the chair and places it in the living room)

1 hour later

(Rogue wakes up and see's where she is and what position she's in)

**Laura**: hows that, bitch

**Rogue**: (thinking) oh no

**Wanda**: you're going to regret making Jim leave us

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9: redemption

**Chapter 9: redemption**

(it opens with the X-men looking for Rogue around the Mansion)

**Jim**: I'm going to check around town

**Logan**: okay

**Raze**: wait up

**Thomas**: same here

**Elizabeth**: what he said

(they head to Jim's car and Jim drives off with them)

**Raze**: if you're wondering what happens. she lives

**Jim**: so where is she

**Raze**: dunno. always fell asleep when they told that bit in class

**Thomas**: Okay, just focus

(cut to the brotherhood's house 2 hours later. Laura is beating Rogue with Brass knuckles. she is not gagged)

**Laura**: you should have cowered and hid your feelings. not admit them, you bitch. (she hits Rogue again) taking big brother away from me (she hits her again)

**Rogue**: you've gone bonkers

(Laura hits her again)

**Laura**: why (she hits Rogue) did (he hits her again) you take (she hits Rogue again) Jim from me (she hits her again) bitch

**Rogue**: Laura. you mean so much to Jim. You're the sister he wanted. we never called because the MRD was tracking us and we didn't want to endanger our children

**Laura**: I'll never forgive you (she repeatedly its Rogue as hard as she can)

**Wanda**: time out. give her a break

(they walk out of the room. Rogue notices a knife on the ground and knocks the chair over and feels the knife between her fingers)

**Rogue**: (thinking) thank god

(she manages to cut the tape binding her hands and removes the tape on the mouth and her ankles)

**Rogue**: I'm out of here

(she quietly moves to the door, opens it and runs for it)

**Rogue**: thank god

(she continues running all the way to the Institute and opens the door)

**Rogue**: guys (loudly)

**Jim**: what happened

**Rogue**: the brotherhood and Laura's joined them

**Jim**: oh crap

(cut to the brotherhood house and Laura see's Rogue has escaped)

**Laura**: damn it. that little bitch got away

**Todd**: well Jim's gonna kill us and eat us

**Wanda**: he'll kill us but he won't eat us. he ain't a cannibal dumbass

**Pietro**: Dad called. he wants us to take Jim and Rogue's Kids. all of them

**Laura**: I'm out. I ain't taking the kids

**Wanda**: I'm with her. it's wrong to do that. Plus Jim will rip you apart if you do this

(they walk out and head to the Institute and Knock on the door)

**Jim**: you (looking at Laura) why did you kidnap my wife

**Laura**: I wasn't myself Jim

**Raze**: that's bullshit and you know it

**Charles**: she's telling the truth. someone as powerful as me was semi controlling her mind

**Jim**: okay, but Wanda wasn't being controlled

**Wanda**: you wouldn't let me be with your kids

**Jim**: because I never trusted the Scarlet bitch

**Charles**: JIM. there's no need for you to get angry. Now, Wanda, why did you and Laura come here

**Laura**: their planning on kidnapping Your kids, Jim

**Jim**: okay when

**Laura**: 20 minutes

**Jim**: okay let's suit up

(cut to when the brotherhood arrives. their sneaking up when an optic blast almost hit them. they see the X-men, Magda, Wanda and Laura waiting for them)

**Piero**: they ratted us out

(Jim hits Pietro from behind and stabs him in the shoulder)

**Jim**: if you or anyone else kidnaps my kids or tries to dies. no matter who they are. I promise you that. including you Professor

**Logan**: no one will try kidnapping them son

**Jim**: I mean it. if any of you even attempt to kidnap them. you die

**Pietro**: damn. well lets go guys

(they run off)

**Raze**: better leader than my Half-brother through mom and he takes stuff like this seriously

**Jim**: huh

**Charles**: what's his name

**Raze**: Charles Xavier II

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10: a promise fulfilled

**Chapter 10: a promise fulfilled**

(it opens with Jim and Rogue playing with Clarice, Jason, Tess and Marian. when they door bell rings and Ororo answers it. It's Evan)

**Evan**: I'm here to tell you that since the Registration act passed, the Mardies have been pulling our kind out of their homes and I want you to help me fight for our freedom

**Jim**: (sarcastically) yes, they will let mutants live in peace after that

**Evan**: shut up, jackass

**Rogue**: don't talk to my husband like that, you bastard

**Evan**: so Rogue married the accident

**Jim**: Hey porcupine. go to hell

**Ororo**: Evan, if you go to fight. they will bring the ultimate mutant hunters

**Evan**: not if we give them a message

(he storms off. cut to night time. Rogue and Jim hear crying coming from Clarice, Jason, Tess and Marian's room and Jim smells someone familiar)

**Jim**: Spyke

(he and Rogue run to their kid's room and see spike holding Marian)

**Jim**: let her go or I'll break your neck

**Evan**: perhaps if I take the Kid. you'll join the fight

(he runs of into the darkness)

**Jim**: He dies!

(cut to Jim, Rogue and Ororo in the sewers and Jim picks up Evan's scent)

**Jim**: this way

(they enter a tunnel. when they reach the other end they see Marian in a cage being suspended high off the ground and the Morlocks standing there)

**Jim**: let her Go, porcupine or I will kill you

**Evan**: bullshit you'll kill me. You're too soft (he throws a spike into Jim's neck causing him to fall over)

**Rogue**: you bastard (she hits Evan as hard as she can which sends him flying into a wall)

(Jim gets up. fully healed and runs up towards Evan, hitting away his spikes and drives his claws into Evan's heart. killing him instantly. Jim cuts the chain holding up Marian's cage and catches the cage. Rogue comes up and pulls Marian out of the cage)

**Rogue**: oh my baby. I shouldn't have left the window open

(cut to the Institute. Charles and Jim are arguing because of Evan's death)

**Jim**: he took my Daughter, you bald moron

**Charles**: so you killed him

**Jim**: I said I would kill anyone who tries or kidnaps them and I did kill someone for it

**Charles**: you and Rogue are banished from this place and if you come back. the MRD will arrest you

**Jim**: fine, you bald headed bastard (he storms off)

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11: exile

**Chapter 11: exile**

(it opens with Jim and Rogue packing their car for departure. Logan and Laura are trying to get Charles to change his mind)

**Logan**: Charles, please. he will not stay quiet about this. in fact he will probably create his own team and take this place

**Charles**: how

**Laura**: well duh. he was born to lead and you know it

**Logan**: she's right. he was the only leader they would follow to hell

**Charles**: he's a younger and more savage version of you, Logan. he killed Evan

**Laura**: the porcupine asked for it

(she walks off to Jim and Rogue)

**Jim**: hey (after loading another bag in the car)

**Laura**: you can't leave. the Prof is going nuts doing this

**Rogue**: we don't care. Evan is dead because of his stupidity

**Laura**: how could you say that

**Jim**: he took one of our kids and you remember the promise I made

(Laura walks off and see's Raze and walks up to him)

**Raze**: hey sis

**Laura**: how does Jim become a legend, again

**Raze**: you'll see, because I ain't spoiling the timeline

(cut to Jim and Rogue leaving. Thomas looks at the car and walks inside. cut to Evans funeral. His parents and Ororo are the most sad)

**Ororo**: If you're thinking of killing Jim. It's impossible

**Mrs Daniels**: we weren't

**Charles**: good, because we are turning him over to the MRD

**Raze**: what, you want more people to die

**Charles**: how

**Raze**: Spyke didn't stand a chance. so what chance will the Mardies have. none at all

**Logan**: it's true. we should let him raise his family

**Charles**: okay we will

(cut to Rogue and Jim's new apartment in Mississippi)

**Jim**: home sweet home

**Rogue**: for now

(cut to after they've set the house up. Clarice is reading a joke book Scott gave her for Christmas)

**Jim**: okay now this is the life. nothing to distract us from being a family

(cut to the Institute after Evan's funeral)

**Piotr**: damn it (as he had lost a game of cards)

**Remy**: such a baby

**Thomas**: who misses Jim and his wise cracks

**Everyone**: me

**Elizabeth**: I don't get it. Jim was practically born to lead a team of hero's. not the life he has now

**Raze**: what are you crying about. he's a hero where I'm from

**Laura**: how

**Raze**: you'll find out

(cut to the white house as the president is about to make a speech a bullet hits him in the chest. another hits him in the skull. suddenly the guards are dragging Magneto to a metal free room)

**Guard**: why did you do it

**Magneto**: I tried to save him but you got to me before I could

**Guard**: bullshit. take him away

(cut to 100 floors beneath the pentagon a few hours later and Magneto is thrown into a cell with no metal)

**Guard**: home sweet home, mutant scum

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12: taken by force

**Chapter 12: taken by force**

(it opens with Jim and Rogue eating lunch with Clarice, Jason, Tess and Marian)

**Rogue**: who can bother us now

**Jim**: not a soul

(the doorbell rings and Jim opens it to see the MRD)

**Jim**: hey. can I help you

**Commander**: mutant inspection, sir

**Jim**: none here

**Solder**: we'll see, sir. get your family

**Jim**: sure

(he walks to the kitchen and tells Rogue to hide Clarice a large trunk under her bed)

**Rogue**: on it

(she and Clarice go to her room and Clarice goes in the trunk willingly because she knows the drill. Jim and Rogue Carry the other three kids to the MRD solders. who believe their human and leave. Jim sniffs the air to make sure their all gone and when he's done he gets Clarice out of the Trunk)

**Jim**: you okay

**Clarice**: yep

(cut to the Institute that night as the professor and Scott are talking about a mission Jean and Ororo were sent on. when the doors are kicked open and the two are tranquilized by MRD solders who continue to walk around the school looking for the others. cut to Logan and Bobby talking in the Kitchen as a solder comes in and is killed by Logan)

**Logan**: come on, lets go

(they run and Amara, Thomas, Elizabeth, Tabitha, and Roberto catch up to them)

**Thomas**: what the hell is going on

**Roberto**: how should I know

(they reach the garage and hop in Jean's SUV. they see the keys are still in the car)

**Thomas**: thank you, Jean

**Logan**: buckle up

**Roberto**: me and Tabitha are in the boot

**Thomas**: okay now let's ride

(Logan activates the car and drives off. Elizabeth's phone rings and Laura's the one calling)

**Laura**: who are you with

**Elizabeth**: dad, Bobby, Thomas, Amara, Roberto and Tabitha. you

**Laura**: Raze, Nathan, Ray, Sam, Rahne, Danielle, Rachel and Kirika

**Elizabeth**: what did you guys take to get out

**Laura**: the X-van. you

**Elizabeth**: Jean's SUV. where should we meet

**Laura**: Mississippi

**Elizabeth**: Jim's place. he will likely take us in. I mean he has a bloody penthouse

(Laura hangs up. Elizabeth tells Logan to head to Jim's place)

**Logan**: on it

(cut back to the Institute. Emma, Kitty, Kurt, Wanda, Hank, Angel, Warren, Sean, Armando, Jubilee, Alex, Jamie, Forge and Lance are being loaded into vans where Pietro, Fred and Todd are already held in)

**Pietro**: them too. shit

(cut to Jim's house as the remaining X-men knock on the door and see Jim open it)

**Jim**: what do you want (he see's everyone in their PJ's) oh well, come in

(they enter the house and see that the penthouse rumors are true)

**Laura**: so cool

**Raze**: so this is how big brother got the sweet pad

**Jim**: so I live here from when you're from

**Raze**: yep and we need your help saving the others

**Jim**: me and Rogue are done with this life. so take a hike

**Raze**: come on. You're a legend in my time. live up to it

**Jim**: you know what. I'm going to say to you what Xavier Practically said to me. Fuck off

**Rogue**: JIM. Wait, the kids are sleeping, so I'm gonna let it slide

**Ray**: damn. you guys are lucky to have this place

**Jim**: I know

(cut to a base in the mountains as Moss and Stryker talking about a new Project)

**Moss**: so this new project. what is it called

**Stryker**: weapon XIII

**Moss**: are the mutants for

**Stryker**: the ultimate mutant. but these mutants are too old. I need an Infant mutant. I would prefer if it was male

**Moss**: what about Jason Howlett

**Stryker**: weapon XI's son. perfect and while your at it get his biological daughters. leave the adopted one

**Moss**: yes sir

(senator Edward Kelly comes in)

**Kelly**: remember, the child must grow to have a healing factor

**Moss**: our target will grow just that and claws

**Kelly**: go ahead. plus get the samples from these mutants. Weapon XIII must be unstoppable

(cut to Jim and Rogue's house hours later. the MRD shoots knockout gas containers into the house knocking everyone out. cut to the lab hours later as Jim and Rogue wake up strapped to tables)

**Stryker**: welcome back to the land of the living. first off. thank you for the birth of Weapon XIII

**Jim**: you bastard. I will kill you (he unsheathes his claws but knows he's strapped to the table) which one did you use

**Stryker**: your son and I've made a serum out of the blood of the X-men and the brother hood to give him

**Jim**: you are a sick man

**Stryker**: you have no Idea. (he talks on a communicator) Moss, get to the chopper and bring the kid and the serum

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13: family is important

**Chapter 13: family is important**

(it opens with Stryker and Moss with Jason and the Weapon XIII serum flying away in a chopper. Jim and Rogue begin to cry. then they here a Familiar voice)

**Jim**: Gunhawk

**Gunhawk**: I see you have noticed we've been resurrected, little brother

**Jim**: let us go

**Fire knives**: aren't you a little glad to see us alive

**Jim**: In case you haven't noticed, your new boss just kidnapped my son and the answer to your question. a bit

**Shadow stalker**: well your nice. I think dad shat his pants seeing us

**Jim**: you don't get it. your nephew is going to be turned into the ultimate killer

**Cannon foot**: he has a point

(saw fist cuts the chains binding them to the tables. they run to the cells everyone is being held in and cut the cell doors open. cut to the mansion 5 hours later and Raze has gone back to his time)

**Rogue**: (crying) those bastards they, took him

**Jim**: prof, can't you locate him

**Charles**: no

**Laura**: they will die for this

**Saw fist**: no shit. Plus, Jim, I heard you own a penthouse

**Jim**: the whole building actually and no one else lives there

**Logan**: you used the Howlett name to get yourself the cash, didn't you

**Jim**: yep and

(the building appears next to the mansion and Kurt walks in)

**Kurt**: you are rich and cruel

**Jim**: prof, am I back in

**Charles**: of course

**Jim**: we need a favour, can you look after all the kids

**Gunhawk**: why do you need him to look after your kids

**Jim**: because William. that crash pad will be hosting a party

(everyone exits the room except for Gunhawk, Charles and Cannon foot)

**Charles**: one minute he's a head strong leader next minute he's your everyday College student that lives in a frat house

(cut to the party. Jim and Fire Knives were having a drinking competition when Fire knives passes out)

**Jim**: I win

**saw fist**: damn. how do you do that

**Jim**: It's called a Healing factor. look it up

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14: the Phoenix

**Chapter 14: the phoenix**

(it opens with Charles watching the x-men train when he gets a phone call)

**Charles**: hello

**Voice**: hello, Charles

**Charles**: hello, Sebastian. what can I do for you

**Sebastian**: nothing. I wanted to tell you of a party I'm having tonight

**Charles**: Okay, my friend (he hangs up)

(cut to Charles informing everyone of the party)

**Jim**: okay. but why do they want us to bring the kids. In case no one's noticed. me and Rogue are one short

**Logan**: kid, calm down

**Charles**: the dressing is formal, so everyone get dressed

(cut to after everyone's gotten dressed. all the guys are in Tux's while Rogue is in a sleeveless, green dress, Laura is in a black version of that, Rahne is in a brown dress with long sleeves, Emma is in a white version of Rogue's dress. while everyone else is dressed in a dress coloured to match their hair. they get in the cars and Sebastian welcomes them)

**Sebastian**: good evening. to those of you who don't know. my name is Sebastian Shaw and welcome to the hellfire club

(every one walks inside when Shaw stops and grins)

**Shaw**: seize them

(cloaked figures grab everyone and they are knocked unconscious. cut to when they wake up. Scott notices Jean isn't in the cage)

**Jim**: damn it. those assholes

**Shaw**: welcome, X-men, to the rise of the Phoenix

**Charles**: you fool. the Phoenix cannot be controlled

**Shaw**: the Phoenix will be hungry. that is why I wanted you to bring your children

**Jim, Rogue and Scott**: Oh no

**Shaw**: get the children ready

(cut to an altar and Jean is strapped to it and the Hellfire club members are using their telepathy to release the Phoenix. one of the workers places, Nathan, Clarice, Tess and Marian on a smaller altar in front of Jean and Suddenly she grabs her head like in Charles' vision and screams and is surrounded by fire that takes the shape of a Phoenix. the flames die and Jean is in a red dress like the one from Wolverine and the X-men and her eyes are completely gold)

**Phoenix**: you monster

**Shaw**: what do you mean

**Phoenix**: giving four innocent children a death sentence is what I mean. I do not accept children as an offering

**Shaw**: I didn't know that. please forgive me

**Phoenix**: as your kind says. go to hell

(she holds out her hand and the entire hellfire club incinerates. she then turns to the X-men)

**Phoenix**: you are the reason this girl has a strong mind and the ones worthy to call yourselves my servants

(Phoenix's eyes turn back to Jean's colour and she slowly levitates down)

**Jim**: did that just happen

**Jean**: what

**Jim**: you blew up those guys in two seconds

**Charles**: Jim, enough

**Jim**: okay

(cut to the Institute. Scott and Jean are talking alone when Scott pulls out a ring)

**Scott**: Jean Grey, will you marry me

(cut to a month later as Scott is standing where he's supposed to be when Jean shows up. the two exchange the vows and kiss. they walk to a car and hop in and drive off with Nathan While waving good bye to everyone)

the end

**_I will be making more seasons soon. tell me what characters you want to add in future seasons by commenting and reviews amd if your wondering what happens to Jason Howlett. he will appear next season. until next time p.s don't be a dick_**


End file.
